Will You Go To Dance With Me?
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Hogwarts mengadakan Pesta Dansa Natal. Para NextGen akan mengikuti acara itu. Siapa yang akan mereka ajak? Berhasilkah mereka mengajak orang yang mereka sukai? NextGen. Sekuel Hugo's Girlfriend setelah lewat setahun. No Slash!


Disclaimer : semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. I don't own here.

Summary : Hogwarts mengadakan Pesta Dansa Natal. Para NextGen akan mengikuti acara itu. Siapa yang akan mereka ajak? Berhasilkah mereka mengajak orang yang mereka sukai?

**A/N : Fic kedua NextGen. Sebenernya ini udah selesai dari setaun lalu tapi entah kenapa belum dipublish dan akhirnya sekarang diputuskan untuk dipublish aja. Sekalian memebuhi permintaan-permintaan yang pingin dibuatin fic NextGen lagi :D. Dari summary-nya, jelas ini dibuat sebenernya untuk Natal. Tokoh2 OC masih sama dengan yang ada di Hugo's Girlfriend (Fic setaun lalu XD). Kali ini cerita akan berfokus pada James dan Fred jr.**

**Warnings! OOC (Jelas), GaJe, Typo dan banyak ketidaksempurnaan lainnya.**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will You Go To Dance With Me?<strong>

**.**

**.**

Di waktu makan siang seperti ini, Aula Besar pastilah sangat ramai dipenuhi murid-murid. Semua murid akan berlomba mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kosong setelah mengikuti berbagai pelajaran.

Anak-anak keluarga Potter dan Weasley juga duduk bersama di meja Gryffindor, kecuali Albus Severus Potter dan Rose Weasley. Albus dan Rose kali ini duduk di meja Slytherin bersama dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Terkadang Scorpius lah yang duduk bersama Albus dan Rose di meja Gryffindor.

Dari tempat duduk James Potter, Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley dan Fred Weasley, terlihat jelas sosok Albus, Rose dan Scorpius yang sedang makan sambil mengobrol. Sesekali Rose dan Scorpius terlihat saling menyuapkan makanan dan saling merangkul.

"Aaah, Fred. Lihat saudara kita di ujung sana. Aku benar-benar iri melihat mereka. Mereka sangat serasi bukan? Dan juga sangat mesra. Ingin sekali aku disuapi dan dirangkul seperti itu saat sedang makan siang," kata James sambil melirik Rin Corner yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Rin Corner adalah pacar James sejak mereka kelas empat sampai sekarang mereka kelas tujuh. Hampir seluruh Hogwarts gempar saat mengetahui bahwa Rin, gadis Ravenclaw yang pintar dan cantik itu berpacaran dengan James. Bahkan beberapa dari cowok-cowok penggemar Rin menuduh James telah mencekcoki Rin dengan ramuan cinta sampai dia mau menerima cinta James. Tentu saja semua cowok itu berakhir di rumah sakit dengan telinga mereka yang tiba-tiba saja ditumbuhi daun-daun atau hidung mereka yang ditumbuhi tanduk.

Rin hanya melirik sekilas pada James yang menatapnya penuh harap, kemudian dia kembali menekuni makan siangnya sambil membaca buku. James menghela napas melihat sikap Rin yang masih saja cuek.

"Lihat, James! Rose dan Scorpie mulai berciuman. Kau lihat wajah Al yang memerah seperti udang rebus? Oh, itu lucu, James. Al pasti sedang menggerutu dan menegur Rose dan Scorpie," kekeh Fred.

"Yeah, Fred. Kau tahu? Aku juga ingin dicium seperti itu. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak dicium seperti itu," kata James lagi dengan penuh harap pada Rin.

Rin meletakkan gelasnya dan mengambil tasnya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menatap ke arah James.

"Aku sudah selesai. Sampai nanti James," ucap Rin. Kemudian gadis Ravenclaw itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan James yang melongo menatap punggungnya.

"Sama sekali tidak ada ciuman sampai nanti?" Ucap James dengan tampang memelas yang sangat tidak James. Lily sampai terkikik-kikik melihat ekspresi kakak sulungnya.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padamu, James. Salahmu sendiri melupakan janji kencanmu saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade yang lalu. Bodohnya lagi, kau justru tertangkap basah sedang menggoda Kathleen Geller," kata Lily.

"Ugh, itu gara-gara taruhanku dengan Fred. Pada akhirnya aku hanya mendapatkan tamparan dari Katheen. Menyebalkan," gerutu James.

"Hei, mungkin saat itu kau sedang sial, bung. Mungkin kau perlu menjadi sedikit agresif?" Usul Fred.

"Dan berakhir dengan aku kehilangan gigiku atau mataku yang bertukar tempat dengan mulutku? Kurasa tidak, Fred. Aku sudah belajar untu tidak selalu memaksa Rin sejak dia mengutukku dan mengubah tanganku menjadi sayap ayam karena aku menciumnya tanpa ijin. Kau pikir itu menyenangkan? Memiliki tangan berbulu seperti itu? Oh, akan kucoba padamu lain kali, Fred," gerutu James.

"Whoa, sabar, Man. Itu hanya usul, oke?" Cengir Fred sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Pasti susah untuk mengutuk orang jika tanganmu berubah menjadi sayap dan tidak bisa memegang tongkat?" Goda Fred lagi. Detik berikutnya, Fred berkelit ke samping untuk menghindari apel yang dilempar oleh James. Apel itu melayang dan menghantam kepala seorang anak perempuan.

"Aaawww," jerit anak perempuan itu. Anak itu berbalik dengan marah untuk mencari siapa yang melempar apel padanya. Tangan anak itu mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang terhantam apel.

"Siapa yang melempar apel tadi?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Whoa, James. Kau benar-benar gila. Itu tanggung jawabmu. Aku tidak mau Charina menyalahkanku," gumam Fred ngeri. Charina Stanley, gadis Gryffindor kelas tujuh yang seangkatan dengan James dan Fred menatap marah pada James dan Fred.

"Pasti kalian berdua kan?" Tuduhnya pada James dan Fred.

"Tentu tidak, Char!" Sanggah Fred. "Aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu bahkan seujung rambutpun. Itu tadi kerjaan James!"

"Hei! Apel itu kulempar padamu, Fred. Kalau kau tidak menghindar, tentu apel itu tidak akan mengenai Charina. Jadi ini semua salahmu!" Tukas James.

"Enak saja! Pokoknya ini semua salahmu, James!"

"Tidak, ini salahmu!"

"Salahmu."

"_Salahmu."_

"CUKUP! Diam kalian berdua. Kalian berdua memang benar-benar menyebalkan!" Bentak Charina. Kemudian dia meninggalkan mereka dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari Aula Besar dengan tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Temperamental sekali Charina itu," gerutu James kesal.

"Hey, tapi dia sangat cantik, bung," bela Fred. "Mata birunya, rambut pirangnya, kulit putihnya—"

"Sudahlah, Fred. Kau tidak perlu mendeskripsikan Charina seperti itu. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia sangat cantik. Hanya saja sangat temperamental, ugh," kata James sebal.

"James Potter, jangan sekali-sekali kau mengejek Charina didepanku," ancam Fred sambil mengacungkan sendoknya pada James.

"Aku tidak mengejeknya, Fred. Aku hanya—"

"Ya, kau mengejeknya!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Hentikan!" Hugo Weasley mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kalian ini benar-benar membuatku pusing. Hentikan pertengkaran kalian sekarang juga!"

"Hei, dik. Kau tidak bisa memerintah kami," ujar Fred.

"Ya, adik kecil. Jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk memerintah kami. Atau—"

"—kau akan menerima akibatnya—"

"—akan kami berikan kau—"

"—ramuan bau badan—"

"—supaya badanmu jadi bau—"

"—dan Natalie tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu," kekeh Fred.

"Yeah, ide bagus, Fred!" Seru James sambil ber-tos dengan Fred.

Hugo dan Lily hanya melongo menatap James dan Fred. Baru beberapa saat tadi mereka saling adu mulut, sekarang mereka sudah akur lagi merencanakan keonaran apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menutup makan siang yang membosankan ini.

-o-O-o-

"Hei, coba lihat James! Pengumuman apa itu?" Tunjuk Fred pada kerumunan anak-anak yang sedang membaca pengumuman yang tertempel di papan pengumuman.

"Coba kita lihat, Fred," ajak James.

Dengan mudahnya James dan Fred menyingkirkan anak-anak yang menghalangi jalan dan pandangan mereka untuk bisa melihat apa isi pengumuman itu. Sepertinya pengumuman ini baru saja dipasang, karena James dan Fred tidak melihat pengumuman ini saat mereka melewati tempat ini tadi saat jam makan siang.

"Pesta dansa Natal," James membaca. "Apa?"

"Pesta dansa Natal?" Ulang Fred.

"Yeah, dengar," James melanjutkan. "Sesuai dengan tradisi Hogwarts, maka seperti biasanya pada malam Natal akan di adakan Pesta Dansa Natal. Seluruh siswa kelas empat ke atas wajib mengikuti pesta ini dan semua yang datang _wajib_ membawa pasangan."

"Sejak kapan pesta dansa menjadi tradisi di Hogwarts?" Tanya James.

"Itu tidak penting, James! Tapi kita bisa memanfaatkannya. Ini hebat, James!" Seru Fred girang.

"Yeah!" Wajah James mulai tampak bercahaya. "Kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan, Fred?"

"Tentu saja, bung. Apa yang kita pikirkan?"

"Aku akan mengajak Rin," ucap James bebarengan dengan Fred yang mengatakan, "Aku akan mengajak Charina!"

James dan Fred saling tatap dengan cengiran di wajah masing-masing.

-o-O-o-

"Hei! Hei, Rin!" Panggil James.

Rin Corner sedang berjalan menuju kelas Rune Kuno nya saat James mengejarnya dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Rin!" James menyambar tangan Rin yang tidak mau berhenti berjalan walaupun James memanggilnya. Rin berbalik dan menghadapi James dengan kesal.

"Apa maumu, James? Aku sudah terlambat ke kelas Rune Kuno, tahu!" Sentak Rin.

"Lima menit saja, Rin—tidak—satu menit cukup. Aku hanya tinggal bertanya dank au menjawab 'ya'," celoteh James.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan atau kutinggal kau," gerutu Rin.

"Kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku kan?" Tanya James penuh harap.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi bersamamu?" Jawaban Rin membuat James _sweetdrop_.

"Yah—kau kan pacar_ku_," kata James yang kembali percaya diri.

"Memang ada ketentuan kalau pacar harus pergi bersama?" Kata Rin sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan James.

"Ap—hei! Rin! Aku belum selesai!" Teriak James.

"Cukup! Aku sudah terlambat!" Seru Rin tanpa menoleh.

James hanya terpaku ditempatnya berdiri sambil melongo menatap punggung Rin yang semakin menjauh.

-o-O-o-

Anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor berjalan bersama menuju lapangan. Mereka akan berlatih dan mempersiapkan diri dalam pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw pada hari sabtu besok.

"Oke, tim," James memulai pidato singkatnya sebagai ketua sebelum memulai latihan. "Kita tahu bahwa kita adalah tim yang terhebat, terkuat dan terbaik di Hogwarts," kata-kata James disambut tepukan dan sorakan dari seluruh anggota tim.

"Tapi kita juga tidak boleh lengah," lanjut James. "Ravenclaw adalah tim yang kuat. Mereka adalah satu-satunya tim di Hogwarts yang secara kemampuan dapat menandingi kita. Ravenclaw memiliki pemain-pemain hebat. Jadi kita perlu strategi yang tidak terbaca untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Kemudian selama 20 menit kedepan dihabiskan dengan merencanakan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melawan Ravenclaw. Para anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruang ganti dan melesat terbang ke angkasa. Fred melepas bludger, quaffle dan snitch yang langsung terbang.

James menangkap quaffle dan langsung melesat menuju gawang yang dijaga oleh Hugo. Dua chaser lainnya, Kate Deepsley dan Alecia Wood, terbang beriringan mengikuti James. Albus sudah melesat ke atas dan memicingkan matanya untuk mencari snitch. Sementara itu Fred justru terbang mendekati Charina yang sedang sibuk memukul bludger.

"Hai, Char," sapa Fred.

Charina sama sekali tidak menoleh. Tangannya masih sibuk memegang pemukul dan mencari-cari bludger. "Apalagi maumu, Weasley?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Hei, jangan galak-galak begitu, Char. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, aku mau kok pergi ke pesta dansa natal bersamamu," ucap Fred penuh percaya diri.

Charina akhirnya menoleh menatap Fred dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Memangnya aku mengajakmu, Weasley?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau mengajakku?"

"Tentu TIDAK!" Tegas Charina.

"Ah, Charina. Jangan malu-malu begitu. Aku tahu kau ingin pergi bersamaku kan? Kau pasti tahu bahwa banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk bisa pergi denganku ke pesta dansa itu—"

"Dan aku bukan salah satu di antara mereka, Weasley!" Potong Charina. "Aku tidak akan mau pergi denganmu sekalipun kau adalah pilihan terakhir!"

Selesai memberikan penolakan tersebut, Charina melesat terbang dan memukul bludger yang terarah pada Kate. Fred masih saja melongo bingung menatap Charina.

"Dia tidak mau pergi denganku?" Ucapnya bego.

-o-O-o-

James dan Fred terduduk lesu di sofa ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Mereka baru saja saling bercerita tentang kegagalan masing-masing mengajak gadis-gadis mereka ke pesta dansa. Albus, Lily, Rose dan Hugo yang duduk mengelilingi mereka berdua tampak berusaha menahan kikik karena geli melihat ekspresi James dan Fred sekarang.

"Hei, sudahlah. Sejak kapan kalian mudah menyerah seperti itu?" Ujar Rose untuk memberi semangat.

"Sejak kami ditolak," jawab Fred sekenanya.

"Oh—ayolah. Kalau kalian memang ingin pergi dengan mereka, kejar terus sampai dapat. Kalian yang seperti ini sangatlah tidak James dan Fred," Albus ikut-ikutan memberi semangat pada kakak dan sepupunya.

James mendengus. "Lalu kau sendiri mengajak siapa, Al?"

Pertanyaan James sukses memerahkan wajah Albus. Sekarang semua mata memandang pada Albus, bahkan Fred sampai melompat dari posisinya yang lemas menjadi sedikit bersemangat.

"Alice Longbottom," jawab Albus pelan.

"Alice? Longbottom? Whoa—berani sekali kau mengencani anak professor, dik," goda James.

"Diamlah kau, James," desis Albus.

"Kau mengajak Natalie, Hugo?" Tanya Fred.

"Tentu saja, Fred! Dan dia langsung menerimanya, tentu saja!" Hugo tampak bangga sekali dengan jawabannya.

"Oh—seandainya kita seberuntung itu," keluh Fred.

"Lucu juga melihat kalian bisa juga putus asa seperti ini. Perlukah aku mengambil kamera dan memotret kalian? Oh—mungkin ini adalah momen sekali seumur hidup!" Lily terkikik senang.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani melakukannya, Lils. Akan kupastikan aku membuat hidupmu tidak pernah tenang," ancam James.

"Lakukan saja, James. Dan kupastikan juga bahwa aku akan melaporkanmu pada mum," ujar Lily sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Wajah James langsung berubah horror dan kembali mengeluh.

"Dasar curang!" Gerutu James.

"Hei! Mereka benar, James! Kita tidak boleh menyerah! Kita masih punya waktu satu minggu untuk mengajak mereka. Kita harus berhasil, James!" Seru Fred yang tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat.

"Melihat semangatmu, apakah kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu, Fred?" Tanya James dengan dahi berkerut. Fred hanya nyengir menatap James dengan mata berkilat.

-o-O-o-

Pada pagi hari pertandingan Quidditch, seluruh anggota tim Gryffindor duduk bersama dengan dikelilingi anak-anak Gryffindor. James Potter duduk di tengah-tengah pusat keramaian di meja Gryffindor. Dia masih berusaha melucu seperti biasanya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa gelisah soal Rin. Gadisnya itu masih belum mau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamanya, walaupun James terus mengejarnya.

Sorakan anak-anak Gryffindor semakin riuh saat Fred Weasley berjalan memasuki Aula Besar dan duduk di samping James. Cengirannya yang biasa sudah tertempel di wajahnya. Pelan-pelan, Fred berbisik di telinga James.

"Sudah datang. Ayahku baru saja mengirimkannya. Hari ini Charina pasti akan menerima ajakanku ke pesta dansa."

James membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Fred. Otaknya semakin panik memikirkan cara supaya Rin mau pergi bersamanya. James tentu saja tidak mau menjadi yang paling akhir mendapatkan pasangan. Hei, nanti keburu semua cewek cantik sudah di ajak cowok lain.

"Aku harus berhasil juga hari ini," tekad James.

Tidak lama kemudian Proffesor McGonnagal berdiri dan memerintahkan semua murid untuk segera menuju lapangan Quidditch karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai. James memimpin timnya berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"Oke, tim," kata James setelah mereka berada di ruang ganti. "Pokoknya kita harus menang!"

James menatap satu per satu anggota timnya yang juga sedang manatapnya seakan menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi kalian? Ayo cepat! Aku sudah selesai bicara!" Perintah James.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai? Bilang dong! Itu benar-benar pidato tersingkat yang aku pernah dengan darimu, sepupu," ujar Fred.

James tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Fred dan langsung memimpin timnya terbang ke lapangan. Mereka melakukan pemanasan sebentar dengan saling mengoper Quaffle sambil menunggu tim Ravenclaw bergabung dengan mereka di lapangan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, tim Ravenclaw bergabung dengan tim Gryffindor di lapangan. Madam Hooch memberikan pengarahan selama lima menit kepada kedua tim sebelum memulai pertandingan.

James menangkap Quaffle yang sudah dilempar dan segera melesat menuju gawang Ravenclaw. Alecia Wood mengikuti James tepat di belakangnya. Salah satu chaser Ravenclaw berusaha merebut Quaffle di tangan James, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena dia harus menghindari bludger yang dilempar oleh Charina.

"Whoa, kerja bagus, Char!" Puji Fred. Charina yang tadinya mendengus segera bersorak ketika James berhasil memasukkan Quaffle dan memberikan angka untuk Gryffindor.

Selama 15 menit kedepan, Gryffindor masih memimpin dengan nilai 100-20. James, Kate dan Alecia bekerja sama dengan cukup baik untuk mempertahankan Quaffle dan mencetak gol.

Keramaian para penonton dengan segera berubah menjadi tegang ketika tiba-tiba saja Albus menukik tajam diikuti oleh Alex Wopfrey, seeker Ravenclaw. Ketegangan tersebut berakhir dengan sorak-sorai dari seluruh pendukung Gryffindor dan seruan kekecewaan pendukung Ravenclaw ketika Albus berhasil menangkap snitch lebih dulu daripada Alex.

Ditengah hiruk-pikuk kemenangan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dan kembang api yang meluncur ke angkasa. Kembang api itu memecah di tengah langit biru dan membentuk tulisan,

'_Charina Stanley, will you go to dance with Fred Weasley?'_

Sorak-sorai seluruh murid terdengar memenuhi lapangan. Charina terpana menatap tulisan yang masih terpasang di langit itu. Kate dan Alecia menghampiri Charina sambil terkikik-kikik.

"Tulisan ini tidak akan hilang sampai kau berkata 'ya', Char!" Seru Fred yang sudah terbang ke angkasa dan menatap Charina dengan mata bersinar.

Charina menutup mulutnya yang daritadi terbuka dan berbisik-bisik dengan Kate dan Alecia. Fred, yang walaupun wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, tapi menunggu dengan tegang. Charina mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Fred.

"Turun kau, Weasley! Aku tidak mau berteriak terus seperti ini!" Teriak Charina. Fred menurutinya dan mendarat tepat di depan Charina yang masih menatapnya. Seisi lapangan masih berdengung. Para gadis terkikik dan iri pada Charina karena cara Fred yang mereka anggap romantis.

"Jadi—Char?" Tanya Fred sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Charina terdiam selama hampir 10 detik yang serasa berabad-abad bagi Fred.

"Baiklah, aku mau," jawab Charina mantap. Kedua ujung mulutnya tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak tertarik dan mebentuk senyuman.

"Yeah!" Fred melempar tinjunya ke udara dan langsung melesat terbang lagi menghadapi seluruh penonton yang sudah bersorak.

James Potter mengeluh keras-keras.

-o-O-o-

"Lihat kan? Sudah kukatakan aku akan berhasil kali ini. Oh—aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengirim surat pada ayahku dan memberitahunya tentang berita ini," celoteh Fred pada James dalam perjalanan kembali ke kastil.

"Oke. Oke, Fred! Sekarang bisakah kau membantuku? Bagaimana caranya supaya Rin kembali padaku?" Bisik James dengan panik.

"Hei, tenang, James. Sabarlah, sepupu. Kita kan pikirkan caranya. Tapi sebelum itu, ijinkan aku menceritakan bagaimana pesona Charina bisa menjeratku sedemikian dalam. Bagaimana matanya yang indah itu menatapku dan—hei! Dengarkan aku, James!"

"Lupakan! Kalau aku harus mendengarkanmu mengoceh soal itu lagi, lebih baik aku memikirkan cara untuk Rin sendiri! Tanpa bantuanmu!" Sergah James sambil berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Fred.

James baru saja akan berbelok ketika dia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. James berhenti dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan.

"—maaf, tapi aku akan pergi dengan orang lain," ujar suara Rin.

'Apa? Rin akan pergi dengan siapa? Siapa yang mendahuluiku?' Batin James semakin panik.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?" Suara seorang cowok menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam pikiran James.

Hening sesaat saat Rin tersenyum. "James Potter, tentu saja."

'Apa? Denganku? Dia setuju pergi denganku?' Pikir James lagi. Tiba-tiba saja semangatnya kembali muncul dan rasa percaya dirinya kembali pulih.

Lama James menunggu sampai akhirnya cowok tadi pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian. James memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui Rin.

"Rin!"

Rin berbalik dan sedikit terkejut mendapati James berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan—"

"Oh, tentu saja kau sengaja, James Potter! Kau menguping kan?" Tuduh Rin.

"Well—oke. Baiklah, Rin. Aku memang menguping. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku senang mendengar kau akan pergi denganku," goda James dan sukses membuat wajah Rin memerah.

"Oke. Baiklah, James. Aku mengaku. Kemarin-kemarin aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran karena kau melupakan janjimu dan malah menggoda cewek lain. Aku cemburu, tahu?" Gerutu Rin.

James nyengir senang. "Aku minta maaf, Rin. Percayalah, aku hanya menyayangimu, love."

"Gombal!"

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan," tawa James. "Jadi, kau akan pergi denganku kan?"

"Oh, aku bisa bilang apalagi, James? Tentu saja! Asal kau tidak membuat janji dengan gadis lain juga!" Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuat James semakin tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak, sayang,"

Well, James merasakan malam yang indah setelah kemenangannya di pertandingan tadi, apalagi sekarang, Rin telah kembali berada dalam pelukannya tanpa harus mengorbankan jari-jarinya berubah menjadi terompet.

-o-O-o-

Pesta dansa dimulai sejak pukul tujuh malam dan akan berlangsung sampai tengah malam. Aula besar sudah penuh sesak dengan anak-anak. Lagu pembuka sudah dimulai dan makanan juga sudah di edarkan. Anak-anak bergegas memenuhi lantai dansa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Fred dan Charina sudah turun ke lantai dansa dan berdansa waltz. Rose dan Scorpius berdansa dengan sedikit lebih pelan dan menimbulkan suasana romantis. Tidak jauh dari tempat Rose dan Scorpius, tampak Natalie Wilson sedang menuntun Hugo yang kikuk sekali di lantai dansa.

James mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin dan membawanya turun juga ke lantai dansa. Rin meletakkan tangannya di bahu James dan mengikuti langkah James yang memulai dansa. James mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Rin.

"Aku memiliki banyak malam yang indah, Rin. Kau tahu apa saja?" Tanya James.

"Tidak," jawab Rin singkat.

"Kau tidak mau tahu?" Pancing James.

"Tidak," jawab Rin lagi. Kemudian dia tertawa melihat ekspresi James. "Oke. Oke. Beri tahu aku, malam apa saja itu?"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," kata James membuat Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Malam pertama adalah saat dimana aku memintamu jadi pacarku, dengan bertaruh apakan kau akan merubahku menjadi kodok atau tidak," goda James.

"Malam kedua adalah malam saat kita berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Aku masih ingat rasanya, kau tahu?" Tawa James melihat wajah Rin yang merah padam. Rin memukul pelan bahu James.

"Malam ketiga adalah saat kau ternyata memutuskan untuk pergi denganku ke pesta ini. Aku sudah sangat putus asa saat itu, tahu? Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan pergi dengan orang lain," gerutu James.

"Dan malam keempatnya adalah malam ini. Saat kau berada dalam pelukanku dan kita berdansa bersama. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, Rin. Apalagi ini adalah Natal terakhir kita di Hogwarts. Dan aku senang kalau aku melewatkannya bersamamu." James menempelkan keningnya di kening Rin.

"Ini juga malam yang indah untukku, James," bisik Rin.

"Yeah, tapi mungkin malam terindah berikutnya adalah malam pertama kita, Rin," goda James dengan senyum nakal.

"_James!"_

**Fin**

A/N: Aku ngga terlalu bisa bahasa Inggris, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan judul. Minta maaf juga kalo ficnya GaJe. Yang suka wajib review. Yang ngga suka, review juga ngga apa-apa. Kritik asal membangun pasti diterima kok.

Thanx for all readers and reviewers.

PS : Kalo ada Dramione Shippers yang baca fic ini dan sebenernya nungguin update-an Mission Impossible, jangan nanya di review kapan di-update. Aku ngusahain secepetnya di-update kok. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Di bagian akhir justru habis ide. Jadi daripada hasilnya nggak bagus, mending aku perbaiki dulu. Buat yang mau tahu perkembangannya, follow twit aku aja felicia_rena dan silahkan terror aku disana. XD

Tambahan nggak penting lainnya : ini jadi salah satu fic oneshoot terpanjang aku lho..haha..XD


End file.
